Love You
by n1nA
Summary: My first lemon fan-fic... Is it good? Feedback. Chloe and Derek have been friends with benefits for almost a year and have been dating for only a month... Sucky summary, read what's inside. Hopefully it's better. Complete for now... maybe.


**My first lemon, all human.**

**_oOo_**

I ran after Derek after school. "Come on, Derek. Why can't you?" I asked.

"Because, Chloe, I need to study for the test tomorrow. I almost failed the other one." Derek said.

I rolled my eyes, "Please. You mean that you nearly didn't get a 95% on your last test."

"Exactly! So not today." He exclaimed.

I pouted. "Fine," he relaxed, "I'll study with you," he looked alarmed, "I need help _studying_ anyway."

He sighed, "Fine. Study. But nothing more."

I smiled, "We'll see." I grabbed his hand and walked to his house.

Derek lives with brother, Simon, and half-sister, Tori. Derek was adopted by Mr. Bae, but he still treats Derek like he was his own. They lived close to school and I live next door, beside their house.

"You know, Derek," I purred, "My dad just left this morning, so, maybe after _studying_ you could stay for a bit and keep me company?" I looked up at him, my puppy dog eyes on full blast, quivering lips and all, running my hand over his chest.

He grabbed my hand and put it down by my side and said sternly, "No!" _Damn_. He tried to wrench his other hand from mine but I held on. We reached their house and went straight to his room. We got there and I closed the door after me, ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. He was caught off guard and we fell to the floor.

"Ow!" he said. I straddled him by his waist, putting my weight on my arms to hold him down. I grinned down at him. He groaned, "I told you not today." He growled. I ignored him and kissed him full on the mouth again. His chest rumbled a growl. He grabbed my shoulders to push me off, but I grabbed his hair to deepen the kiss. I put my tongue in and he groaned. God he tasted good.

I broke the kiss and looked down at him. His eyes are clouded with lust, breathing hard. He blinked it back and shot up so fast that I fell on the floor beside him. "Derek," I said weakly.

"I told you not today!" he roared. He stomped to his desk and sat down on his chair, his back to me. I feel bad. He took out his book and started studying.

He's mad. I sighed and stood up. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. He stiffened and I put my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what came over me," I tightened my hold.

He pats my hand. "It's okay. Sorry I snapped."

"It's okay."

The door opened and I shrieked. Derek's hand shot up to his ear, I guess I screamed by his ear. I keep muttering apologies and he kept saying that it's okay then turned to the person who opened the door.

"Hey bro, hey Chloe."

"H-hey Simon," I said, face flushed.

He shot me a smile and went over to Derek handing him a plastic bag. "I got three of them just like you asked," Simon said. "Do you have any idea how _embarrassing_ it is to buy this much?" Derek took the bag.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I made you do it." Derek grumbled, rather calmly.

Simon smacked him at the back of his head. "Just don't use them all at the same time."

"Whatever," Derek turned back to his desk and put the bag at his top left drawer, the one closest to the bed, and knew what it is. Simon left the room.

"You made him buy you three boxes?" I nearly shouted.

"If you don't want to, then I could return it," he said then added, "I paid for it anyway."

"I didn't mean that," I gave out a loud sigh. "I'm staying the night."

He turned around, an eyebrow raised. "You sure?" I nodded. "Fine." Was all he said before turning back to his books.

I plopped down on his bed on my front and turned on his TV and watched a rerun of Teen Titans. Gotta admit, even though it's cartoons, I love it. It was my favorite episode too, 'Lightspeed', where Kid Flash and Jinx met.

The episode finished and Derek's still studying. I went through his movie selections and picked out 'Anastasia'. I love this movie, but Derek hated it. I made him keep it so I could watch whenever I stay the night. I sang along whenever the music starts.

After the movie, and putting the DVD back in its place, I plopped back on his bed lying on my stomach. I only watched TV for at least 5 minutes when something – or someone – heavy fell on me. I did a face plant on the mattress then heard a chuckle. A deep, spine tingling chuckle.

"You know," he said, leaning down by my ear, voice deeper than it normally is, "I could use a break. Maybe for an hour or two." I looked up at him and met his eyes, clouded with lust.

"I thought you said not today, Mr. Nerd." I grinned up at him.

"If you don't want to, then I understand." He started to get up but I stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. I just nodded and he got the message. He turned my head to face him, pinning my body so that I can't move, and he kissed me hard. I moaned, he chuckled. It vibrated from my mouth all the way to my core. He flipped me over without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fisting his hair. One of his hands wrapped my hair and the other on the small of my back pulling me closer towards him.

We kept on kissing until the need to breath was so overwhelming that we broke apart, panting hard. He lowered his head, lips brushing my ear, "How about a blowjob, hmm?" he said. I blushed, he chuckled, hands already working on my pants.

I grabbed his hands, still lying down, "D-Derek, w-wait."

"I thought you said you wanted to do it?" he asked now confused.

"I-I do. I-it's just t-that, I-I thought that w–we would have s– sex. N–not you g-giving m-me a-a b-bj."

He chuckled, _again_. _Sheesh, what's with this guy?_ "Can' even say the word, can you?" No. in fact, I don't say those kinds of words. They're embarrassing. I don't want to say anything so I just nodded. "We've been sleeping with each other for almost a year now, Chloe. And we're dating for only a few months," he pulled my pants off of me and dropped it to the floor. He cupped his right hand between my legs and started rubbing hard. His palm repeatedly rubbing against my clit, and his middle finger rubbing my sex through the fabric. I whimpered. "I want my mouth here," he said with his sexy, deep voice. I nodded then, clawing the sheets until my fingers hurt. I kept on moaning and groaning, arching my hips to meet his hand.

I'm still lying on my back when he pulled me to the edge of the bed, feet dangling. He's kneeling on the floor with a perfect view of what's between my thighs. He grabbed my panties and pulled it off, teasingly slow. "D-Derek, p-please." I begged. With his quick reflexes, his mouth readying to reach its destination. He grabbed my thighs and pulled them to his shoulders. He put two fingers in me going in and out, his mouth licking and sucking at my clit. My walls closing around his fingers as it move faster and harder. "Derek!" I screamed his name, moaning loudly, my hands still clawing the sheets. He took out his fingers only to be replaced by his tongue and his fingers circling my clit.

My walls closing tighter on his tongue, my hips wanting to meet him. My insides clench, tighter and tighter until it hurt, praying release. His tongue circulating inside me. Licking, sucking, and me, feeling helpless against him. He replaced his tongue with his fingers again, but this time, he put in three fingers, hard. "Ah-aaaaahhhh!" I moaned louder and louder as his thrusts go faster and harder, his sucking and licking more desperate. I shouted his name as I found my release, my walls slamming on his fingers repeatedly, making his thrusts and his tongue move more. I can feel another orgasm coming. _Is that normal? One after another?_

"Ha-haaaahhh!" I moaned, releasing again, on his fingers this time, "D-D-Derek… p-please…I-I w-w-want y-you…i-i-in-ins-side m-me!" I cried out.

"I was waiting for that, Chloe." He said in his seductive voice, fingers still thrusting, but less intense.

I panted, he removed his fingers, gave my clit one final lick, "Ah!", and moved to get a condom from the package that Simon gave him. I noticed now that he's not wearing anything below his hips. _When did he take off his pants? _But I gotta admit, I like looking at his well-defined ass. He put the condom on his huge cock.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

I grinned at him, "Always." He smiled, picked me up and laid my head on his pillow and spread my legs apart. "I'm going to enter you now, Chloe." I only nodded. I gripped his pillows waiting for that delicious expanding, full feeling. Just then his door flew open, _didn't we lock the door?,_ and a very red, very angry Tori came in but, seeing our position, turned her back on us.

"Could you two, please, for the love of god not be too loud? I could hear Chloe scream all the way to my room." Shit, we were that loud? "I have friends over and do you _know _how _embarrassing _it is to hear her scream your name over and over?"

"S-Sorry, T-Tori. I – we - w-will be quiet." I said.

She nodded and closed the door but not before Derek mumbled, 'maybe', that resulted to Tori looking at Derek and giving him an icy glare. She slammed the door. The moment she did, Derek went inside me, fast. I screamed, but was muffled when he kissed me. Someone was banging on the door; Derek stopped kissing me to get to a more comfortable position, meaning he has to move his body. I moaned. "I said keep it down!." Tori yelled.

Derek doesn't give a shit about Tori, if he can help it. Sometimes – okay, most of the time – they're at each other's throats, constantly bickering, but in truth, they care about each other as family, even though both of them is too stubborn to admit it. But times like these – whenever we're in bed – that he _really _doesn't care about anyone else.

And to prove that, he started his fast, hard thrusting. I screamed his name. His head bent down, giving light kisses on my neck, which only made me moan louder. He took his shirt off, then mine, and lastly, my bra. He put his mouth on my right breast, playing with the nipple, his hand playing with the other. My back arched, "F-faster…h-hard-der! D – D – D - Derek… m – m – mo – more!" I cried. He did.

The speed, the thrusts, his fingers, his tongue, his mouth, they all increased intensity. I can feel my orgasm coming, and I can feel that he's close too. He switched nipples and that sealed the deal. My orgasm came, my walls slamming on his manhood tight and he soon followed, screaming my name.

Derek collapsed on top of me, though being careful not to fully put his weight on me. His manhood still inside. My body's still not relaxed enough, still tight around him. Derek kissed me soft and passionate. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and he did the same, battling for dominance. He thrusts softly, in and out. I moaned. He removed his lips, needing to breath, his tongue licking my neck. Licking, sucking, nipping, nibbling, whatever it takes to leave his marks on me. He moved south to my breasts, I arched my back to give him better access. I fisted his hair on both my hands and he played with me faster. He sucked faster, and so did his thrusts. I moaned.

I tightened my grip on his hair. "D – Derek?"

"Hmm?" he replied, mouth still playing with my breasts. The vibration traveled all the way to my core. I moaned.

"D – Do – Do you t – th – think t – that y – you sh – should ch – cha – change c – cond – doms f – firs – st?"

He let go of my breast and slid out of me, I whimpered. He removed the condom and threw it in the trash. He sat on his chair looking at me and I gotta admit, I love what I see. "Time to even out the score, baby." he said, grinning.

I sat up, not even trying to hide that delicious throbbing between my thighs. I moaned. I heard him chuckle and motioned me over. I stood in front of him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He broke the kiss first. "Kneel down." I don't know why, but I did. I looked up at him curious. He held out his still hard member towards me, then I got it.

"E – even out? T – this is w – what you m – mean?" I stammered.

"Yeah. I gave you a blow job so you have to give me one. it's only fair."

"B – But, I – I've ne – ver d – done it b – bef – fore."

He patted my head and inched closer. I gulped. "Don't worry. I'll guide you through it." He said, "Now hold it, both hands." I did. "Tighter." I did, he groaned. "Move your hands. Like this." He grabbed my hands and moved it up and down his manhood. He let go and made me do the rest by myself. I can hear him panting hard, I tried to stop when he said, "Keep going." I did. This is embarrassing. "Put it in your mouth." I stopped and looked up at him, shaking my head ever so slightly. He growled my name. He looked straight at me and said it again, sounding like a low growl. "Put. It. In. Your. Mouth." I lifted his member, hands shaking, and started with the tip. He gripped his chair. I slowly started to go deeper. It arrived by my throat and stopped, unsure. "All of it. Keep going. It's going to be fine. Just go slowly." He assured me. He's looking at me with those intense green eyes and I kept going until all of it is in my mouth and throat. He put his head back and groaned. "Suck." I did. "Harder." He said, his voice hoarse. I did. He fisted my hair to keep me in place. "Lick." _Lick? How can I, I can barely move my tongue. _I removed his member from my mouth and started licking from the tip. His grip on my head tightened as I moved him deeper in my mouth, licking and sucking as I go. "Chloe… stop… I don't… want to… cum… in your… mouth." I didn't care and kept going. I cum in his mouth so he cum in mine. He did say to get even, right? I licked and sucked his cock faster, then his orgasm came. "Chloe!" he screamed. His cum is in my mouth and throat. I licked him clean then my mouth. I stood in front of him, grinning. I walked to his top left drawer and got a condom. I rolled it on his massive length, straddled him, and put all of him inside me, deep. We both moaned.

"God, Derek! It's hotter than earlier." He pulled my head towards him and kissed me, pushed me to the bed and started his thrusting. "W – W – W – Wait." He did. I moved out of him and turned around, putting my weight on my elbows and knees, my rear in the air. "C – Come inside me f – from behind." He didn't question and went in, fast. Doggie-style. He started thrusting almost immediately.

It took only minutes for me to cum, and him, a little longer. We lay down on his bed, my head on his chest, legs entwined, his arms around me. "That was something." He said

"Yes. Yes it is." I snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Derek's all I needed with me. No one else. I love him.

**_oOo_**

**Is it good? Bad?  
R&R  
**


End file.
